Don't Come Back
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: Spike finally gets sick of the way Buffy treats him. AU s6. Somewhere before As you were
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Don't Come Back  
**Author:** wyatt-matthew-halliwell  
**Email:** **Category:** Spuffy  
**Spoilers:** None really  
**Rating:** M15 +  
**Setting:** AU s6. Sometime while Buffy and Spike are in their "relationship" but somewhere before "As you were"  
**Summary:** Spike gets fed up with how Buffy treats him, so he tells her to accept what they have or leave.  
**Authors Notes:** Based on the song "Don't Come Back" by Human Nature. I was listening to this song and just thought 'Hey this would go great with a fic about Spike telling Buffy to piss off' That and its catchy.  
**Disclaimer:** None  
**Feedback:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE with chocolate and cherrys and cream and cake and all kinds of yummy.

Spike sat up in his bed and quietly watched as Buffy gathered her clothes as quickly as she could. She was trying so hard not to remember he was there, watching her. She always did this. It was like their roteen. She would come in, take what she wanted from him and run out. No matter how hard he tried to change things.

Some nights he would try to exhust her so that she'd fall asleep. But his Slayer would never allow it. Other nights he would try to hold her down or even fight with her but nothing could keep her there.

When Buffy was finished putting her last boot on, she fixed her hair then headed for the stairs that led to the upper level.

_"What. No goodbye?"_ He teased.

She snapped her head around for a second _"Bye"_

He sighed as she walked out.

As much as he loved her. As much as he loved being with her, so close to her, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. She was using him. He wasn't stupid he knew. She told him enough times too. He loved her and to her he was nothing more than a...Toy.

He got out of bed and got dressed. Then he headed upstairs to watch some TV.

Well he was through being an object to her. Just an animated dildo. He wanted more or he was out. He loved her with everything that he was but he couldn't keep hurting just to keep her satisfied. Everytime she'd leave like nothing had happened tore him up inside. Everytime they would fondle each other near her friends, just to have her push him away in disguse when she thought they might get caught, left him less of the man he used to be. And every time he would declare his love for her and she'd brush him off, or tell him he was beneath her, or that he was evil and nothing more killed him.

He did love her. But this had to end.

The next night Spike was lying on his bed, with his eyes closed when he heard someone barge into his crypt. He wasnt alarmed. He knew. He always knew. It was her. Always was this late at night. If he didn't go around to her place or "stalk" her as she called it, she would come to him.

_'Hhhmmm' _he mused _'Whos stalking whom?'_

He listened but did not open his eyes. He heard her inner fight with herself about what she was doing (vampire hearing was a great gift sometimes) He heard her kick a few of his belongings out of her way. He heard her open up the trap door that led to where he layed.

She stomped down the stairs, missing the last one and jumping to the ground. She had had a rough night with slaying and wanted to forget about it. And the only way she knew was to be with Spike. When she saw him on the bed asleep her anger rose.

_"Spike!"_ she yelled _"Are you asleep?"_

He took a deep, low sigh and said _"No pet. I'm awake"_

He sat up and looked at her. She was angry about something, he knew. She was also very sexy in her leather skirt and high healed boots. Her low cut top was killing him.

She walked closer to him. Moving her hips seductivly as she went.

_"I've had a really bad night"_ She told him as she stood infront of him

_"I've had worse"_ he replied. He was refuring to the previous nights events and what he planned to do. He couldn't stop thinking about it all day and night.

_"Oh what ran out off smokes?"_ she mocked

He frowned but said nothing.

_"What?"_ she asked becoming serious.

_"I can't do this"_ he muttered to himself

_"Do what?"_ she asked

He looked at her and waved his hand between them._ "This"_ he stated.

Buffy's face fell and she took a few steps away from him.

_"You can't do this?"_ she repeated _"Since when?"_ she asked angrily.

Standing up he replied _"I've had enough of you Summers. All you do is treat me like your dirty little secret"_

_"I do..." _she began to say something but he stopped her

_"You use me, Slayer. Take what you want then leave. And I've had enough!"_ he yelled

_"A-are you breaking up with me?"_ she asked softly.

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Spike couldn't break up with her. He loved her didnt he? Didnt he always want to have her? Why would he throw that away?

He shook his head and said _"That depends on you"_

_"Huh?" _

_"In my mind theres a picture I can see. So clearly. Off us. You and Me. No bloody rules. No right or wrong. Just us"_ he told her

_"Spike, what we have is wrong. And it always will be"_ She said firmly

_"No its not"_ he said defensivly _"You just want to think it is so that you dont have to deal with it"_

_"I deal with it. Its sex. Thats it" _

"Not for me its not" he said back, his temper rising like hers _"Its about more than sex. At least it used to be"_

_"Used to be?"_ she questioned

_"You couldn't even open yourself up to me once could you? Not one time and theres been plenty of opotunitys for you"_ he told her_ "That image I have. It'll only be true if you believe that you should be with me"_

_"I'm here now arnt I?"_ she asked

He shook his head _"Not really, No" _

"What do you want from me?"

"Love" he replied simply yet he said it with so much seriousness that she knew he wasnt playing this time.

_"Spike, I DONT love you" _She said furiosly

Anger clouded his mind as he yelled _"Fine. Then bugger off" _

"What?"

"You heard me. Go and don't come back" He snapped and held an arm up and gestured to the stairs

_"Spike?"_ she said as another wave of shock hit her.

_"Are you deaf or do you just like to annoy me?"_ he asked

He stormed passed her and went up the stairs to the first level. Knowing that even if she was stunned she would follow.

Sure enough 3 minutes later and she was up on the top level. Spike sat on the sycophacse and waited, not so paitionatly for her to respond.

Buffy stared at him for a while. This diffenetly was not how she pictured this evening going when she opened his door.  
_  
"Do you really want me to go?"_ she asked

_"Yes"_ He nodded_ "You only use me and beat me. So if you're only gonna break me down everytime your here, then I dont want you here anymore"_

_"So what? Your fed up so you call it quits?" _She asked angrilly, raising her voice._ "Its okay when you want it and now you dont you just say "thanks but no thanks"? Its okay when it suites you isnt it?"_

_"Dont be like that"_ he interrupted her babble

He jumped off the sycophacase and looked her over.

_"Dont stand there and tell me how to be"_ she snapped

_"This is all you, Pet."_ He told her_ "I've given you everything. All that I am. I've given you my heart and what did you do with it?"_ he asked_ "You played it"_

_"You dont have a heart"_ she said after a minute

_"More than you do at times"_ he said back

_"Your breaking up with me"_ she stated _"What not obsessed with me anymore?" _she teased bitterly

_"Cant take it can you?"_ he ventured_ "That I'm the one calling things off? Had to be you didn't it. Makes it safe then dont it?"_

_"Shut up!"_ she yelled

He smiled at her and knew that he had got her good. He took slow steps towards her and leaned in against her so that they were a breath away. She looked up at him firmly yet he could see her body stiffen with anticipation, ready for him to kiss her. But he didnt. He looked her over then wispered.

_"You know, after all is said and done. No matter what happens or what you say or do. I believe that I'm the only one for you. You need me. Just cant admit it"_

He lifted his face up slightly and showed her his game face. He smirk at her when she clenched her fists. She went to hit him but he grabbed her hands just before they hit his face. Laughing he tightened his hold on her.

_"Loves not a game of hit and run"_ he said then pushed her back as his face changed back to normal. _"Now"_ he said as he walked over and opened up the crypt door. he held it opened for her.

She rubbed her wrists where he had held them. Forcing the tears to stay down she slowly walked towards him. She could not believe that this was happening. The one thing that was real in her life was being stolen from her.

She stopped infront of him and looked him straight in the eyes. Begging him to reconsider.

_"Do you love me?"_ He asked her, with a hint of hope in his voice and eyes

She could say that she did. Then he wouln't kick her out. But she wouldn't. She couldnt lie to him or herself. But would it be a lie?

She shook her head. Spike sighed and held is arm out to the outside world. He looked at her and wished he could kiss her but he had to do this.

_"Don't come back"_ he said again _"Not till the day you love me"_

She stepped passed him then turned around to look at him.

He smiled and said _"Say goodbye, Buffy. Cos I'm not gonna be your wiping boy anymore"_ he warned her. _"I love you. Always will. But if you stay. Like you are. De-tached from me then I'll break"_ He shook his head and said quietly _"And I'm not gonna let you see me cry"_

Buffy's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to say something but couldnt think of anything so she shut it again. She turned back around and started to walk away. Full of regret. She could easily stop the hurt but she wouldnt allow herself to swallow her pride.

_"I'm the only one"_ He taunted after her. _"And, Buffy if you cant see that then dont come back"_

His words had stung her. She didnt stop however because if she did then he would know that she was crying. So she kept walking. Beating herself up while she went, desperatly trying not to look back. _'Why cant you say it?'_ a voice in her head asked _'You love him just say it'_

Spike watched her until she turned a corner and was out of sight. He leaned his head back against the door frame and closed his eyes. All he could see was her. He opened them again and looked at where she had just been.

_"Bye Luv"_ he wispered

And with that he closed the door to his crypt and to Buffy.

**THE END**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
